


Pet

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: Tener una mascota a veces no es muy buena idea.Mas si es alguien tan peligroso como Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Historia basada  
> En el manga Horror Pet Shop.

La mayoría de los días pasaban lentamente ante mis ojos, desde que había sido descongelado sentía que me encontraba en una época en la cual no pertenecía, por mas que intentara adaptarme todo era diferente por mas que lo intentase sabia que ya nada seria igual que antes. Mi vida de por si antes de ser el gran Capitán América no era muy emocionante y ahora algunas pequeñas cosas tan solo habían cambiado, era popular lo sabia pero aquel chico menudo al que todos ignoraban aun seguía allí dentro en alguna parte de mi ser. A pesar de tener una gran fama como el icono Americano de justicia, estaba completamente solo, no tenia a nadie a quien podía llamar amigo y la verdad aquello ya le daba igual, ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad. En la soledad de mi hogar me siento a gusto y no tengo a nadie que me recrimine por cualquier cosa, no tengo novia que me moleste con sentimientos absurdos o por la hora de llegada debido a las misiones, ya tuve suficiente con Sharon quien me exigía cosas que por mas que quisiera no podía otorgarle, un bonito anillo y estabilidad era algo difícil cuando eras alguien que había sido descongelado y se sentía incapaz de congeniar con la época.

En cuanto a mis compañeros de equipo, los quiero como si fueran mi propia familia de sangre pero al estar tan ocupado en misiones en solitario y con el pasar del tiempo las llamadas, las cenas y fiestas fueron desapareciendo y ya nadie ni siquiera Natasha o Sam el mejor compañero que podría tener en las misiones, ya no han venido a visitarme, y no les culpo ya que fui yo quien se alejo de ellos todo sucedió tan rápido sin darme cuenta mi mascota me fue absorbiendo la vida sin siquiera notarlo.Mi mascota tiene una muy peculiar forma de ser pero para mi es mi mas preciado tesoro. Su cabello es negro como la noche, su piel bronceada pero a la vez tan fría que es increíble no creerlo muerto, sus labios tienen un color rojizo que muchas veces sin poder contenerme los pude probar una y otra vez, puedo decir que todo su cuerpo es perfecto excepto desde la cintura hacia abajo en vez de piernas tiene una larga y pegajosa cola de un hermoso color rojizo con detalles dorados.

Su cuerpo esta adornado por unas hermosas joyas, desde sus manos asta su cuello están cubiertos de bellos adornos de diamantes, nunca lo pude escuchado hablar ya que no tiene voz pero estoy seguro de que seria lo mas hermoso que podría oír. Tan poco logre ver sus ojos ya que están cubiertos por una venda la mayoría del tiempo, según lo que me dijeron es que si alguna vez veía sus ojos yo moriría, bueno eso fue lo que me dijo el hombre de la tienda.

**◭**

_Me encontraba en una misión de en cubierto para Shield cerca de una de las calles en donde se habían varios puestos y locales de diversos negocios muy peculiares dado que era Japón, el lugar donde la mayoría de las mafias Yakuza hacían sus negocios sucios, desde trafico de órganos, prostituciones y cosas que la verdad deseaba no haberme enterado. Ya eran mas de las doce de la noche y la mayoría de las tiendas comenzaban a cerrar de la nada la lluvia comenzó a caer. Intentando buscar en donde refugiarme entre a una pequeña tienda de mascotas, mire detenidamente el lugar el cual tenia varios adornos y comida para mascotas en algunas peceras habían muchos peces de diferentes colores y pájaros de diferentes clases pero desde una habitación salia un olor bastante extraño como a incienso o café, estaba apunto de dirigirme hacia esa habitación cuando un hombre vestido con un extraño traje de color verde y expresivos ojos del mismo tono se acerco viéndome con una extraña sonrisa en sus delgados pálidos labios._

_—Que tenemos aquí.—Comento a la vez que me miraba de arriba hacia abajo.—_

_—Lo siento, solo quería refugiarme de la lluvia.—Respondí algo nervioso al tener sus ojos fijos en mi.—  
_

_El hombre sonrió por unos pocos segundos, produciéndome un extraño escalofrió._

_—¿Solo eso? Que lastima.—Murmuro a la vez que hacia un ademan con su mano enseñándole el lugar.—Por que no mira lo que hay en mi tienda, tal vez algo llame su interés.  
_

_—No, gracias.—Dije dando unos pasos hacia atrás.—Sera mejor que me retire._

_—¿Por que la prisa?—Pregunto el hombre con una mueca a la vez que cruzaba los brazos.—Venga estoy seguro de que esto le gustara._

_El hombre abrió una puerta la misma que hace minutos atrás estaba por abrir al pasar el la dejo abierta y sin mirar atrás comenzó a caminar por alguna razón sin dudarlo hice lo mismo y lo seguí, caminamos por un largo pasillo por varios segundos, quien diría que esa pequeña tienda era tan grande en su interior pensé sintiendo como me sudaban las manos debido a los nervios. Por cada puerta que pasábamos extraños ruidos se escuchaban asta que en un momento el hombre se detuvo su caminar ante una enorme puerta de madera y saco una pequeña llave de su bolsillo para abrirla._

_—¿Que hay aquí? —Pregunte curioso pero el hombre solo me ignoro y entro dejándola abierta para que pasara, algo nervioso me adentre al lugar donde un olor a café invadió mis fosas nasales.—_

_—Espero que no te desagrade el olor.—Dijo con tono cantarin.—Pero a el le gusta así._

_En el centro había una pequeña mesa con una gran cantidad de frutas de diferente sabores, el extraño hombre se encontraba de espaldas alimentado a alguien que se encontraba sentado de espaldas en un largo sofá, al acercarme me quede impresionado con que veían mis ojos era el hombre mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida._

_—Por que te quedas allí parado.—Dijo sin voltearse y con una sonrisa en los labios.—Ven a saludarlo.  
_

_—¿Estoy soñando? —Pregunte titubeando mientras me acercaba lentamente.—¿Esto es de verdad?_

_—Por favor, acérquese toque su piel.—Pidió el hombre mientras tomaba la mano del castaño.—Y averigüe si es un sueño o no.  
_

_Steve se acerco lentamente aun sin salir de su asombro, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza con cada paso que daba. A pocos pasos se arrodillo y con cuidado tomo la mano que el hombre le extendía acariciándolo con suavidad contra su rostro._

_''Esto es real...es agradablemente fresco y suave puedo sentir como se pega en mi piel...''_

_—¿Por que la venda? —Pregunte observándolo con el ceño fruncido, tenia la necesidad de ver sus ojos, seguro serian tan hermosos como lo era el.—Déjeme ver sus ojos.  
_

_En ese momento la sonrisa del hombre se borro rápidamente, tornándose serio._

_—La leyenda dice que hace mucho tiempo atrás estas especies eran armas que Hydra utilizaba para asesinar.—Comento mientras caminaba hacia uno de las estanterías llenas de libros.—_

_Steve frunció el ceño molesto al oír aquello._

_—¿Arma? —Pregunte curioso , como algo tan hermoso podía ser un arma?.—¿Es venenoso?  
_

_—No, claro que no.—Respondió el hombre negando con la cabeza.—El atraía al enemigo hacia el con su hermoso cuerpo, entonces cuando estos se acercaban a el.—El hombre chasqueo los dedos.—Se quitaba la venda y dejaba que vieran sus ojos, sus ojos transformaban a cualquiera que el mirara en piedra al instante, el es uno de los hijos de medusa y su nombre es Tony._

_—Tony.—Susurre sintiendo lo bien que salían de mis labios aquel nombre.—Desde a hora seras solo mio._

**◭** _  
_

Desde ese día Tony a sido mio y de nadie mas, claro que tuve que amenazar a aquel sujeto para que me lo diera, no fue fácil pero luego de decirle que si no lo hacia lo denunciaría dado que tenia varias especies extrañas en cautiverio para su comercio acepto. Antes de dármelo ese hombre me dijo que debía cumplir solo tres reglas.

**-Numero uno alimentarlo con frutas frescas o animales vivos todos los días.**

**-Numero dos jamas quitar su venda.**

**-Numero tres no enseñárselo a nadie.  
**

_''Si alguno de estos términos no son cumplidos, no asumiré sus consecuencias.''_

Esto ultimo lo había dicho con una extraña sonrisa que hasta ahora no había logrado comprender.

La ultima regla fue la mas difícil ya que un día Sam vino de visita y casi por accidente entro a la habitación de Tony. Tuve que sacarlo casi a golpes de allí debido a que el había notado mi nerviosismo respecto a esa habitación y había querido entrar a ver que era lo que tanto me alteraba, desde ese día jamas a vuelto a visitarme ni el ni ninguno de mis compañeros y la verdad ya no me importan en lo absoluto, mientras tenga a Tony no necesito de nadie mas.

En una enorme charola coloque todos los alimentos preferidos de Tony con el tiempo descubrí que le gustaban todo tipo de alimentos hasta las hamburguesas eran un deleite para el pero lo que mas le gustaban eran las frutillas tanto como a mi.Con cuidado subí por las escaleras y me dirigí hacia su habitación al llegar a la puerta saque la llave de la misma y la abrí cerrándola detrás de mi, su cuarto estaba adornado por hermosas flores de todos colores en el aire se podía sentir su hermoso aroma a café el cual a el le encantaba. Tony se encontraba recostado en el centro sobre un enorme sofá de color carmesí, sonreí al ver en una de sus manos el anillo de diamante que le había obsequiado por los cuatro meses que cumplíamos juntos, podía sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba y mi cuerpo solo tenia deseos de acariciarlo. Con cuidado deje la charola en el suelo viendo como Tony se tensaba al escuchar mi llegada y movía su cabeza hacia donde me encontraba aun con esa venda podía sentir mi presencia debido a su agudo sentido del oído.

—Tony soy yo.—Dije arrodillándome mientras tomaba una de sus manos y el al sentir mi tacto se tranquilizo dándome una pequeña sonrisa.—Te traje tu favorita.—Le comente mientras tomaba una frutilla y se la acercaba a sus labios.—Espero que te guste.

_''Aunque el no pueda verme, lo prefiero mil veces a esas mujeres que solo me quieren por mi físico o mi estatus de capitán, lo mas importante es que el no puede vivir sin mi protección, vive solo para mi y yo solo para el.''_

El castaño abrió sus delicados labios dejando ver sus filosos colmillos para luego morder un trozo del alimento dejando que un poco del liquido dulce de la fruta se escurriera por la bronceada piel de su cuello.

—Me pregunto si lo que dicen es verdad.—Murmuraba Steve a la vez que lamia su cuello saboreando el dulce de la fruta sintiendo como Tony movía su cola a la vez que un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.—Que tus ojos pueden volver a cualquiera en piedra...—Finalizo suspirando mientras se relamía los labios, acariciando su rostro entre sus manos.—Pero me pregunto que pasaría si alguien mas te viera, ¡Eso no puede pasar!—Exclamo sintiendo temor de que algún día algo como eso sucediera, con fuerza lo estrecho contra sus brazos apoyando sus labios en su frente.—Tu me perteneces solo a mi, nadie mas puede verte o tocarte.—El castaño correspondió su abrazo colocando sus manos en su espalda.—Sabes hoy cumplimos cuatro meses, espero te haya gustado el anillo.—Dijo con un tono tristeza en su voz.—Aunque no lo puedas ver, te queda hermoso.—Steve tomo la venda con cuidado y la desato, el castaño se toco el rostro sorprendido para luego verlo a los ojos.—T-tony...

Fue lo ultimo que dijo Steve antes de caer en el frío suelo hecho piedra, Tony al ver a su amado sin vida comenzó a llorar y en un ataque tomo la charola de reluciente metal y miro su reflejo para luego caer al lado de su amado que al igual que el ya se había convertido en piedra.

_Ser curioso, al igual que el amor al final siempre te terminara matando._


End file.
